Cannonball
by mezzanine.g
Summary: Sentiva il suo profumo in tutta la stanza, in bocca il sapore di lei.Non l'aveva mai sentito, realmente, eppure era così vivo da fargli  reale. Così dolce, e caldo e buono.
1. Cannonball

Unfortunately, I don't own House or any of the characters. Just borrowed them for playing around a little.  
The song for this chapter is "Cannonball" from Damien Rice. You can find it in the album "O". I don't own it either.  
I'm italian, so this story is in italian. I've started writing it two years ago, and never finished. I hope I'll finish it now. It's not spoilery, since it's most based on events from the 1st season and on things that just happen in my mind. I hope you'll like it..

CANNONBALL - House

Se ne stava lì, nel suo ufficio, a guardare la pioggia che batteva insistemente sui vetri da tutta la giornata. Solo. Come negli ultimi cinque anni. Come in ogni dannato attimo della sua esistenza, nello spazio di tempo che aveva seguito l'infarto. Stava lì a pensare. Far girare il cervello, l'unica cosa buona di lui che era rimasta. Ma il silenzio a un tratto si era fatto troppo opprimente, persino per lui.  
Lui amava la musica. Non poteva stare senza. Così decise di prendere l'ipod e mettersi ad ascoltare qualcosa. Sarebbe stato meno solo, cullato dalla voce di qualche cantante, al limite anche dalla sola musica. Poi gli venne in mente il disco che gli aveva lasciato Wilson qualche giorno prima. "Ci sono delle canzoni che ti assomigliano", gli aveva detto, abbandonando il cd sulla poltrona del suo ufficio. E lui si era ripromesso di ascoltarlo più tardi, incuriosito da quella strana descrizione che ne aveva dato il suo amico. Ma nella sua mente i pensieri giravano troppo veloci. Aveva finito per dimenticarlo.  
Così adesso House si trovava nel suo studio, al buio, un disco di Damien Rice fra le mani. Lo fece partire.  
Il disco scorreva lento, cullando il flusso delle immagini che gli occorrevano alla mente. Era un periodo particolare, quello. Un periodo strano. Stacy era tornata e il suo mondo era stato sconvolto un'altra volta. Ma non era di lei che si preoccupava. Non era per lei che i suoi pensieri si annodavano in una matassa di fili colorati, impossibili da districare. Era un'altra la donna che catalizzava la sua attenzione: Cameron. Sapeva di averle fatto male, di averla ferita volontariamente, ma cercava di non pensarci, o al limite di farlo il meno possibile.  
Ma quando quelle note partirono, non potè più farne a meno..

Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on

Sentiva il suo profumo in tutta la stanza, in bocca il sapore di lei. Non l'aveva mai sentito, realmente, eppure era così vivo da fargli male. Così reale. Così dolce, e caldo e buono. Le sue mani, il suo profumo di biscotti. E lui.. Troppi dubbi erano legati a quella figura che gli era entata in testa così violentemente, nonostante le sue resistenze. "Va bene, devo fingere con tutti, con me posso essere sincero" e il suo pensiero ritornava un'altra volta su di lei. Lui non poteva amare, lui non ne era capace. Lui non voleva amare. Troppe incertezze si affacciavano a lui, quando pensava di rendersi vulnerabile a qualcuno.  
Era già vulnerabile. E non poteva nasconderlo. C'erano il bastone, la sua andatura incerta, la lunga cicatrice sulla gamba a ricordarlo al mondo, tutti i giorni. C'era il dolore acuto che gli assaliva la gamba e l'anima, a ricordarlo a lui. Perché? Perché doveva provare qualcosa per lei? Che cosa stava succedendo? Non riusciva ancora a dirlo, ad ammettere cosa gli stesse capitando.

Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
Still I can't say what's going on

E poi.. Anche nella vita di lei c'era un fantasma.. Il fantasma della morte. Suo marito era morto. "Era malato e lei lo sapeva, ma l'ha sposato lo stesso, perché? Forse ha solo bisogno di qualcuno da compatire, e in me ha trovato l'alternativa perfetta".. Questo sospetto gli rodeva dentro come un tarlo. "Io non posso piacerle. Io non piaccio a nessuno, nemmeno a me stesso". Troppo difficile accettare il cambiamento. Lui era stato un atleta, un vero sportivo, una roccia a cui chiunque avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi. Non aveva mai accettato che le cose fossero andate in quel modo. E poi c'era il suo, di fantasma. "Se non è riuscita ad accettarmi Stacy, che mi conosceva e mi amava prima, perché dovrebbe farlo lei?". Stacy non era riuscita a capire che qualcosa in lui si era spezzato per sempre. E non era riuscita a sopportare il buio che gli si era creato dentro. Troppo difficile vederlo così, scappare era stata l'alternativa più semplice.  
Era vero, certo, lui non era mai stato un tipo facile. Sbruffone, impertinente, arrogante. Da sempre. Ma insensibile.. Quello lo era diventato per necessità. L'abbandono lo aveva ferito più di quanto non avesse fatto l'infarto. E lui si era chiuso. Per sempre, forse. Ma adesso c'era lei. Che voleva scavare, abbattere quel muro. Ce la metteva tutta, si vedeva. E ogni giorno, anche se non lo sapeva, si avvicinava un po'. E questo lo confondeva sempre di più. Voleva essere impermeabile a tutti, ma non ci riusciva. Non come avrebbe voluto.

Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball

Non era colpa sua in fondo. L'amore l'aveva ferito al punto che non poteva fare altro che mentire a tutti. Lui desiderava l'amore, desiderava vivere, desiderava essere felice. Ma per lui tutte quelle cose erano terminate molto tempo prima. Adesso poteva solo mentire. A tutti. Era la sua unica alternativa, l'unica cosa su cui aveva ancora controllo. La vita gli aveva mostrato come era facile morire. In fondo ci era andato vicino, anzi l'aveva provato. Sapeva cosa voleva dire morire. E sapeva che quando si era sospesi era più facile cadere.  
Rimanere per terra, piantati al sicuro, era la cosa migliore per non rischiare di farsi male. Se fosse caduto un'altra volta, non si sarebbe  
rialzato mai più. Questa volta non ne avrebbe avuto la forza. Era un vigliacco, accidenti. Non trovava il coraggio di affrontare le sue paure. Avrebbe potuto parlarne con qualcuno, forse sarebbe stato più facile, forse si sarebbe alleggerito tutto. E invece si teneva tuttodentro, perché nessuno lo doveva vedere debole.  
Tantomeno quei meravigliosi occhi, tantomeno quella meravigliosa donna che gli appariva in sogno così spesso. No. Lei avrebbe insistito per salvarlo. Dandogli una speranza. Ma non ci sarebbe riuscita. Non c'era salvezza per lui. E allora se ne sarebbe andata. Come tutti.

Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on

Nelle sue orecchie, le note della canzone si fondevano con il suono della voce di lei. Sempre così carina nonostante le sue sfuriate, nonostante lui la torturasse volontariamente, mostrandole solo il suo lato peggiore. A lei più che agli altri. Però lo sapeva, che c'erano un milione di parole che lei non gli aveva ancora detto. Un milione di sogni che lei non gli aveva confessato, che magari riguardavano anche lui. "Magari" pensava "i suoi sentimenti fossero veri. Lei non ha idea, non sa niente". Certo, la colpa era solo sua. E le arole di lei ogni volta si perdevano in un eco lntano nella sua testa. Non voleva sentirla. Perché la sua voce calda lo scioglieva dentro.

Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage!  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't WANNA scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know

Gli sarebbe servito tutto il suo coraggio, al limite un altro po' di forza, per nascondere dentro di lui tutto quel mare, quel vulcano dal quale a stento riusciva a trattenere l'esplosione. Non era difficile cadere. E nei suoi giorni peggiore era davvero capace di bassezze inaudite. E non voleva spaventarla. Lei era una bambola di porcellana, così bella e fragile. Non voleva farle male. Non di più. Se lei lo avesse visto per com'era davvero, ne avrebbe avuto paura. Perché non era nulla di quello di cui lei poteva aver bisogno.  
Formulava questi pensieri, come se volesse convincere prima di tutto se stesso. E poi li allontanava, come se non fossero mai esistiti..  
Ma quella canzone parlava di lui e lo aveva trasportato via lontano.  
Quando la musica finì, si accorse che i suoi occchi erano bagnati, così come il suo viso. Dopo anni aveva pianto. Lacrime calde. Non credeva di esserne ancora capace. Dopo l'infarto, i suoi sentimenti si erano come ghiacciati, non era più riuscito a buttare fuori il suo dolore. Ma adesso era lì, finamente palpabile. L'amore. Cameron aveva fatto il suo  
primo miracolo con lui. Aveva fatto sciogliere il ghiaccio che aveva dentro.


	2. Losing my Religion

_Since I got a review tonight I decided to upload the second chapter of this fiction. Just as a Christmas present to Sophies-Welt who kindly reviewed the first one (and she's maybe the only one who have ever read this)._

_This chapter is based on the song "Losing my religion" by R.e.m. And it's Cameron POV._

_Hope you like it._

Se ne stava in casa, la pioggia che batteva incessantemente sul tetto.

Una tuta sgualcita e l'aria di chi ha passato troppe notti insonni. Il suo turno all'ospedale era finito da un'ora e la dottoressa Allison Cameron aveva deciso di non trattenersi oltre. Non voleva correre il rischio di incontrarlo, di vederlo. Non voleva incrociare quegli occhi blu. Le facevano ancora troppo male.

Lui era il suo capo. Non era stato facile lavorarci insieme da principio. Quell'uomo era troppo burbero e scontroso. Ma poi.. Piano piano lei aveva iniziato a capire. A capire che quella scontrosità era solo una maschera. Lo aveva intuito da tanti piccoli gesti, dalla timidezza che lui mostrava, da come detestava ricevere attenzioni. Da come spostava lo sguardo sul pavimento, a guardarsi le scarpe da ginnastica, piuttosto che incrociare altri occhi.

Le cose sembravano aver preso anche una piega giusta. Piano piano lui la stava facendo avvicinare o almeno così credeva. Finché le sue speranze si erano infrante come un bicchiere che cade al suolo. Prima c'era stato il loro appuntamento, disastroso. Poi era tornata la sua ex compagna. E per lei non c'erano più speranze.

Tutto, era svanito tutto. La gioia, le emozioni.. Adesso lei non riusciva a provare più niente. Capiva, capiva che la vita era più grande di quello, che lui non meritava i suoi digiuni, i suoi cuscini pieni di lacrime e le notti insonni. Lei lo sapeva, che la vita era più grande.

Aveva perso un marito, aveva già sofferto abbastanza. Eppure non riusciva a smettere di farsi del male. Sapeva che cosa la aspettava adesso. Lui si sarebbe allontanato sempre di più, sempre più distante ogni giorno.. Le faceva già male quella freddezza che gli leggeva negli occhi. Fra loro non c'era mai stato niente, è vero. Ma quel piccolo barlume che lei aveva intuito negli occhi di lui, non esisteva più.

E così si ritrovò a formulare pensieri sconnessi mentre riordinava l'armadio: "Forse gli ho detto troppe cose, forse ho pressato troppo, ho forzato i tempi, ho sbagliato tutto. Forse devo solo lasciar perdere".

Life is bigger

It's bigger than you

And you are not me

The lengths that I will go to

The distance in your eyes

Oh no I've said too much

I set it up

Era lei, la ragazza che lo guardava da lontano, ne spiava ogni mossa.

"Una cottarella adolescenziale", sapeva che lui credeva di essere solo questo. Eppure lei soffriva, da morire. Stava perdendo l'unica cosa in cui avesse creduto negli ultimi mesi, anni. L'unica cosa da cui aveva tratto forza. Quello che aveva tanto ardentemente desiderato, che le era servito per continuare a vivere. La sua religione. Un giorno l'aveva pure paragonato a Dio. Ma lui non aveva capito. Non aveva capito che per lei, lui era l'unico motivo di vita. E se n'era andato con un discorso che l'aveva lasciata perplessa.

Era lei, che ne spiava ogni secondo. Aveva visto più di quanto lui volesse o sapesse immaginare. Aveva visto alcuni suoi momenti di debolezza e in quegli attimi lo aveva amato di più. E si era ripromessa che per lui ci sarebbe sempre stata. Ma adesso doveva infrangere quella promessa e andare avanti con la sua vita. Chissà se ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Le tornavano in mente gli istanti meravigliosi del loro primo appuntamento. I monster truck. Lì, dove per la prima volta l'aveva sentito ridere, libero da ogni maschera, da ogni muro che tanto diligentemente aveva costruito. Lì dove per la prima volta lo aveva sentito cantare. Lo aveva visto, e aveva creduto che magari un giorno anche lui avrebbe voluto provarci.. Lì con lei, lui era felice. O almeno così aveva creduto, aveva voluto credere. Ora sembrava solo tutto un

sogno. E questo pensiero la trafiggeva come una lama..

That's me in the corner

That's me in the spotlight

Losing my religion

Trying to keep up with you

And I don't know if I can do it

Oh no I've said too much

I haven't said enough

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

Ogni respiro si faceva doloroso, il petto pesante, imbrigliato in un dolore che non si scioglieva. Non voleva sciogliersi. Non era facile liberarsi di quel pensiero, una costante nella sua giornata. Due occhi blu, accigliati, seri.. Ma anche dolcissimi, fragili. Intrisi di una malinconia pura e in qualche modo bellissima. Lei avrebbe dato tutto per capire il motivo di tutti quei dolori.

La mattina, l'ora del risveglio, era in assoluto la peggiore della sua giornata. Ogni mattina si giurava che non ci sarebbe più cascata. Che non avrebbe più lasciato entrare quel pensiero nella sua testa, che lo avrebbe combattuto con tutta sé stessa. Ma era impossibile, quando sapeva che lui era nella stanza accanto. Forse lui aveva ragione. A volte si comportava come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Lo fissava, attraverso il vetro, in modo che lui non potesse accorgersene. Come un'idiota. In verità era proprio così che si sentiva: persa. E soprattutto ferita.

Every whisper

Of every waking hour I'm

Choosing my confessions

Trying to keep an eye on you

Like a hurt lost and blinded fool

Oh no I've said too much

I set it up

Era l'ennesima caduta verso il basso della sua vita. Quando aveva toccato il fondo, dopo la morte di suo marito, aveva attraversato un tunnel di buio e dolore. Poi si era buttata sui libri, per affogare quello smarrimento. Perché era incapace di vivere nella realtà. Non ci riusciva più. Piano piano poi il dolore si era sedato. E lei non avrebbe mai voluto rivivere giorni come quelli. Non avrebbe mai creduto che una delusione d'amore potesse farle così male. Era caduta di nuovo. Sanguinante. Era caduta inginocchiata, come protesa verso quella luce che si allontanava ogni momento. Come poteva lui non rendersi conto di quello che stava attraversando? Sarebbe stato meraviglioso se tutte le sue fantasie si fossero materializzate lì, di fronte a lui. Se insieme a tutte le sue illusioni spezzate, fossero apparse anche tutte le sue lacrime. Forse allora lui avrebbe capito.. Eppure, lei era così convinta di averlo visto cambiare.

Consider this

The hint of the century

Consider this

The slip that brought me

To my knees failed

What if all these fantasies

Come flailing around

Now I've said too much

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

Ma in quel momento capì la verità più dura. I perché sparirono, rimase solo il dolore. Lui non l'aveva mai desiderata, nemmeno quando a lei era parso così. Era tutto un'illusione. Era tutto un sogno..

But that was just a dream

That was just a dream


End file.
